


Christmas Future

by RedxRobin



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cassandra Cain is Batman, Christmas Fluff, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jewish Bruce Wayne, Jewish Tim Drake, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superman, M/M, Tim Drake is Robin, but they still celebrate other holidays, de-aged Helena Wayne, grandpa bruce wayne, surrogate Mar'i Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedxRobin/pseuds/RedxRobin
Summary: FUTURE!FIC - Bruce returns from a JSA get-together for a quiet get together with his family
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Kate Kane/Renee Montoya, Koriand'r/Donna Troy, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Kudos: 31





	Christmas Future

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick xmas fic for my future-verse Batfam, a fix-it of Future Slate if you will. Because the DC Universe needs happiness god dammit. 
> 
> Even after posting, still debating if I should've included JayRoy, mixed feelings but Jason is lonely too.

The white and gold glow of the boom tube cleared, and Bruce once again met with the sight of the Batcave. Alfred was there waiting, just as he’s done so many times. It feels like yesterday when Bruce came home from the first night out, Alfred looking disapprovingly, and he was wearing purple gloves. 

Now, almost 40 years later, still at it. Except the night out was a meeting with fellow heroes. Alfred, even in his strong elderly age, looked proud. And Bruce’s slim grey and white exoskeleton of a costume had no sign of purple. He detached the cowl, a grey bat-cowl with tall ears, revealing the even greyer hair and wrinkling face underneath. He smiled as Alfred greeted him. 

“Good evening sir, how was the meeting? Not too boring I hope” Alfred asked, his voice while croaky and weaker, still sustained the same British snark. 

“Same old JSA, Alfred, wishing everyone a Happy Holidays” Bruce replied, his own voice still maintaining his deep warm tone. He reached into his belt, and pulled out a sandwich bag of a slightly broken cookie “One of Martha Kent’s specialty, thought you’d enjoy” Alfred took the cookie gratefully and took a bite. 

“Mmmm. Mrs Kent does know her way around bakery. Master Conner has brought some upstairs” Alfred said happily. Bruce smiled as he made his way to the change room. 

Blue and white Hanukkah lights were hung around the cave next to standard Xmas lights to celebrate the holidays even in the gloomiest of caves. Though the once gloomy cave now has had several high-tech improvements. Steel floors, bigger expansions for the armory and trophy room that looked closer to a sci-fi bunker. The Batcomputer consisted of several screens, with a holographic ground in the middle of the circular platform. The bats still chirped away up in the roof of the cave. 

Bruce hurried his way out of his Grey Ghost costume. He didn’t want it to be exactly like the classic television show he watched as a kid, the white and grey Batman costume helped keep the feeling familiar even after leaving the mantle. It belongs to a far better person than he was capable at this time. Said person was waiting with several others upstairs, so Bruce quickly got into a grey sweater and pants. Alfred appeared with his cane, Bruce taking it eagerly. Batman may have accelerated his need for it, but he wouldn’t take it back for anything. 

The pair of seniored men, father and son, walked to the elevator nearby the stairs. One thing Bruce didn’t wanna face nowadays. It took less than 5 seconds to be shot upstairs, opening up to the first floor’s library’s secret entry. One of many throughout the big house. Bruce quickened his pace that even Alfred found it difficult to catch up. He was a man on a mission, a mission soon completed as he entered the entry to the expansive living room. He smiled wide at what he saw. 

Everyone was there waiting.

Dick was standing by the fire, leaning up against the mantle that housed so many pictures of him when he was younger. A menorah was in the centre as Bruce celebrated Hanakah a few days prior with the smaller number of Jewish members of the family, but often missed compared to the large Thomas and Martha Wayne portrait hanging up above the fireplace. But pretty much any person with working eyes couldn’t look past Dick Grayson’s handsome and joyful face to notice. Bruce could not believe how proud he was of him. He was a leader of the Justice League, and with the rebuilt Bludhaven, is now more than ever an icon. He was standing next to his husband Wally, The Flash. Bruce was in the League with him before the JSA, Wally being the youngest on the roster at the time. He knew he was a good man, however impulsive, and Dick was right to marry him. Their two kids, Jai and Iris, while they were Bruce’s step-grandchildren, he loved them the same as he would if they weren’t. Iris’s ginger hair and freckled face made her a splitting image of her father, while Jai has taken a strong liking in his step-father. Both were happily mingling with their cousins. 

Also next to them were Kori and Donna Troy-Anders, the latter the new Wonder Woman. Honoured guests, with the inclusion of their daughter Mar’i, a surrogate with the help of Dick’s grateful donation. They were technically considered nonetheless, and they happily joined with the rest of the family on this night. Tomorrow will be spent with Diana, before the big evening party up at the Watchtower. 

Jason was by the wall, near the others but seemingly by himself. Looking a lot more burlier and bigger, but not letting it affect his chilled demeanour, as the kids say. It was a long, often painful journey to have him here at this point. So much violence, so much pain shared. But finally, the Red Hood had changed for the better, putting the past behind him and focusing on the future. Unlike his brothers, he hasn’t managed to settle down, juggling a few at the moment. But the out-of-wedlock daughter was chatting with Iris by the couch, seemingly more engaged than her noticeably less angsty father. Bruce has heard Jason had started going for street-level supernatural threats, and slowly been pulling away from the darkness that lodged in his mind and heart. He put the guns down, found another way, and with guidance, is now part of the family again. Same can’t be said for everyone, but Jason more than others deserved a second chance. 

Cass, Batman, the best daughter Bruce could ever ask for, was sitting on the couch talking with Duke. Calmly wearing a black sweater, much like her father. It’d be simple enough to explain how proud she’s made Bruce. Going from a living weapon, to the heir of the dark knight. She trained intensively her whole life for it, and no one had a single complaint about her, clearing the path. She struggled with the pressures, working with the League most of all with her brother’s team wasn’t what she was used to. But the role seemed to fit like a glove despite that. Like her father, she adopted a son, a brilliant but reckless young boy, currently talking to his cousins and petting his rabbit. Bouncing on her leg was Helena Wayne. Bruce has seen versions of her before, he didn’t expect his version would be a granddaughter instead. Duke, still the Signal, but now settled into the family, laughing along to Cass’s wild story. 

Tim, Bruce has admittedly seen the least recently. He moved to Smallville years back to live with his now-husband Conner, the then Superboy, now Superman. He wasn’t a religious man, but he liked his previous family traditions, dressed in a goofy Hanukkah sweater with the sleeves cut off over a button-up, just simply enjoying being around family. That’s what was most important to him. The pair’s clone children: Kyra, Caydel and Daniel, were having fun in their own ways, in between talking and playing with cousins, often trying to sneak a peek at the presents, despite already receiving their 8 gifts earlier in the month. Tim was snuggled up next to Conner as they listened to Dick rambling, smiling at his jokes and enjoying being back home. 

Barbara, still serving as Oracle and doing it spectacularly, sitting by Cass chatting. Practically lounging in her wheelchair in an elegantly embroidered christmas sweater. Dinah, her wife and Bruce’s teammate on the JSA, was in the single sofa chair opposite her, listening intently. Both would be at Jim Gordon’s christmas party the next day, along with their daughter, Sarah. Not related by blood or by law, but Bruce sees them as nothing less than family. 

Kate, still going strong as Batwoman, Was nearby Tim and Conner with Renee by her side. With her face visible, but even the Question mask would have trouble hiding that warm smile. Kate seemed a lot more relaxed, striking up a conversation with Tim over something. They grow closer during this time of year due to their similarities, even if the differences still remain. Even if Kate is more direct than the rest, she’s still welcome. She is family after all. 

Helena Bertenalli was part of the conversation with Cass, Barbara and Dinah, the Birds of Prey. Helena too felt more relaxed, almost seeming like a different person. Next to her was, surprisingly, Selina Kyle. An ex, but Bruce was still friendly with her. In her older age she has slowed down, and like a lot of older cats, is comfortable living quietly and around people they like. 

The Fox’s; Lucius, Luke and Tam, were talking with Jim Gordon. The retired commissioner looking well, knowing Bruce’s secret didn’t seem to impact it as such. Lucius too was semi-retired from manufacturing Bruce’s tech, letting his children run Wayne Enterprises. While Tam stuck to the office, Luke was the one in a high-tech Bat-suit exoskeleton, one of the heaviest hitters in the family. If it wasn’t for them, Bruce wouldn’t still be in this fight. 

Lucius was the first to notice Bruce and Alfred enter the room, and beamed at their arrival. 

“Good evening, Mr Wayne. Glad you could finally make it” he said warmly, and almost at once everyone turned to see the man that brought them all together. It was so nice when they don’t all hate him for a stupid mistake. No, tonight and tomorrow was a time of family. 

Don’t want a repeat of Thanksgiving….

“Hope I didn’t miss all the fun” Bruce replied happily, taking Lucius’ hand in a firm shake, nodding to each of them. Barely took a step past them before he was swamped by grandkids at his feet. Zian, Helena, Danny and Iris were all eager to see him it seems, and Bruce is still getting used to small children again “Yes, good to see you all” 

“Come on kids, let gramps through” Dick chuckled, and the children obeyed, clearing a way so Bruce can get to his large armchair. It almost looked like a throne, a king in front of his loyal subjects. If all of them were his family of course. Bruce sighed on his way down, settling into the warmth of the nearby fire. Barely had a moment before Helena was climbing on his knee. 

“Hello little one, you wanted to sit with me?” Bruce asked kindly, and the young girl nodded. 

“Yes sir…” Helena mumbled, going rather shy despite being the one to climb up. Bruce smiled and rubbed her shoulder affectionately. His own was being tapped on, and he turned to see Tim’s youngest. 

“Grampa, grampa, can you tell us about-about the JSA?” Danny asked eagerly, as much eagerness as his father had when he was around that age. Except Tim never floated to meet Bruce’s gaze. 

“Daniel, manners please, sweetheart” Tim asked the boy, who bit his lip.

“Sorry, pleeeeeease?” He said properly this time. Bruce just chuckled and ruffled his wavy black hair. 

“Well, I could. But it won’t be very interesting. A lot of grown-up talk, you see” Bruce replied, which was a lie. He was the most sober coming out of that Holiday party next to Diana. Both regretting giving Barry the spiked eggnog, who in turn gave to Hal and Oliver. A bunch of superpowered and enhanced middle-agers turned back into rowdy teens.

“Ugh, but that’s every meeting though” Zian piped up, but Cass put a hand over his mouth. The young Batboy already has to live with Bruce to hear his reports from the JSA, not to mention his mom’s from the JLA. Not like he couldn’t complain about his mom being Batman. 

“Well, what about an old Batman story?” Jay suggested, making his way to join his twin sister, he also hungry for his step-grandpa's Batman stories. The grandkids took full advantage of who their parents are, and all became fanboys and girls on some level. Bruce hummed, trying to think of one. But he really couldn’t. He couldn’t think of anything from the past to share, not when the present and the future was in front of him. It made him feel more alive and fulfilled than any story he could think. 

“I don’t think I can muster one up at this time…” Bruce began, much to the grandkids disappointment. 

“Oh great, knew the dementia would kick in right about now” Jason joked, which did get a snicker from the older grandkids. 

“No, not in the slightest Jason. I was just thinking about before the story, I just want to say how… happy I am” Bruce continued weakly, in opening himself up to all emotions, the happiness began to well up in his eyes “To see all of you here tonight. My children, my grandchildren, my closest friends and allies, my family. While you weren’t all here for Hanukkah, nothing fills me with more gratitude as of now. To be… to be frank, I didn’t think I’d make it this far. I didn’t think I’d replace the empty feeling, but now this is probably the fullest this house has ever been” He managed to get varying levels of laughter from the large group “And I’m glad, and so, so proud of you all. Of the fine young men and women you turned out to be. Starting families of your own in one way or another. Marrying into one” He nodded to Dick and Wally, ruffling their twins hair “Adoption, just like me” Cass smiled, a look of complete gratefulness “...Genetic cloning” everyone chuckled including Tim and Conner, but Bruce meant it sincerely “Or just still figuring it out” Jason nodded, a little bittersweetly “I just know you will do it well, and that we, a family of heroes, will continue to do that same good with the rest of the world. Till you’re like me, smiling and looking at how much you wouldn’t trade this sight for the world” He fetched a glass of wine from the tray in front of him, and everyone raised their own glasses. The grandkids had none but still imitated “To family, and happy holidays” 

“Happy Holidays” everyone said at once, before sipping in unison. Bruce smiling even through the glass. Everyone was smiling back at him, so he must’ve done a good job with his impromptu speech. With his message clear, he settled back down in his chair, and looked at the group of young grandkids around his feet, including Helena on his leg. 

“Now, before Alfred serves dinner. How about that Batman story…” 


End file.
